


Bio in progress

by TheRaspberryPancake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Internet Friends, Canon Compliant, Internet, Internet Friends, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, platonic kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: They accidentally met online one day. They never found out that they knew each other in real life. Want to know why? Because they're straight up idiots but that's alright. All secrets come to light in the end.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Bio in progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animehypaa_843](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehypaa_843/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for my girlfriend. If some parts of this fic are oddly specific then it's because it is. This fic is based off of how her and I actually met. She's always associated us with KageHina because of old inside jokes and that. Our anniversary is tomorrow so I wrote this! I hope you like this!

Have your parents ever told you not to talk to strangers on the internet? Kageyama’s parents had definitely told him that many, many times. He swore that they reminded him not to talk to strangers every time he picked up his damn phone, even if he was just playing a game to pass the time. It had been hammered into his subconscious since the first day he got access to the internet and he swore down that he would never go on a public chat room, not ever. Besides, with the friends that he’d made on his middle school volleyball team, he didn’t need to make more friends online. He was good with the group he’d set up for himself.

Well, he was good until their third year of middle school rolled around. Oikawa had graduated and the blueberry boy had become the starting setter and with that became the ego inflation that he swore got passed down to him from his senpai. He earned that infamous nickname, the king of the court, and one by one his friends and teammates turned against him. He had nothing and nobody and, for the first time in his life, he felt truly alone.

He’d downloaded amino back in first year because apparently a simple whatsapp group chat wasn’t good enough for Oikawa who’d insisted in setting up a whole community for them. He, Kunimi and Kindaichi had speculated that he’d done this for the sole reason of having more control over the aesthetic of, well, everything. He’d even ended up doing Kageyama’s profile for him because the lack of background and gallery pictures was really pissing him off apparently. He didn’t mind. Amino was kind of like a background app to him, only being used when someone messaged the team group chat. He was fine using it that way until, again, his third year of middle school happened. He knew his parents had always told him never to do this but he needed someone, anyone that he could talk to!

So he joined another community, a public one. It was the Kuroko no basket community. He’d watched the anime a couple of months back because he was bored and practice was called off and had actually found that he liked it quite a bit. It was the logical option for the community he would find friends on because he knew that he could hold a conversation about it with a stranger for just long enough. He joined the community and set up his profile. Well, there wasn’t really a set up to it, it was more of a ‘let’s fill up my profile with whatever bullshit I have in my camera roll that doesn’t include my face’ which directly lead to there being a lot of volleyball on there. Now, considering he’d joined the community of a basketball anime it was a little weird but he didn’t really care. He was just here to make some friends.

He’d only been in the community for, what, half an hour before his first interaction with someone started. Unfortunately, he missed it by two days and when he finally saw the notification he felt awful about it. It wasn’t anything special, just a comment on his wall welcoming him to the community. The user’s name was $pice. Their profile picture was of the protagonist of the show, Kuroko. Clicking on their profile, he was curious and wanted to explore, he noticed that their aesthetic all matched in with each other perfectly, a complete contrast to his own mismatched profile. Their bio already had some people tagged in it, friends this person had already made? Scrolling through the list, he came to the conclusion that this person was quite social. Would they be interested in a friendship with him? He kept looking through their bio and actually found out some information about this person. He was a 15 year old boy, also living in Japan and was currently in his third year of middle school, just like Kageyama. He also played volleyball. Well, that’s two things that they’d have to bond over. They were also in the same time zone which he assumed would be useful for timing conversations. There was one problem thought and that was that it was currently one am for both of them. If he messaged them now, it was highly unlikely that they would reply which was annoying because he really wanted to talk to someone right now. Oh well, that doesn’t mean that he can’t brief contact with Spice and talk to someone else tonight while he waits for the reply. He quickly dropped a reply on the comment, thanking him for welcoming him, and went to browse through some group chats in search of one to join.

Hinata had no idea why he was awake at one in the morning. All he knew right now was that he was bored out of his mind and he really just needed someone to bother. If it was a normal time, he’d spam Izumi or Koji with some memes and try to start a conversation with one of them but, unfortunately for him, his two best friends actually had somewhat normal sleeping schedules which meant that there was only one place he could turn to, amino. Hinata was in about twenty different communities but he was only active on one, the Kuroko no basket community where he went by the username $pice. He had many friends there, he had a tendency to latch onto people and eventually they’d warm up to him, but he didn’t feel like talking to someone he already knew right now. No, he wanted to add someone new to his fairly big circle. He started scrolling through the online members tab, looking for someone that caught his eye that he could chat to for a couple of hours. Would this turn into a long lasting friendship? Who knows but at least it would keep him entertained for a couple of hours.

He didn’t have to scroll very far though because a notification popped up at the top of his screen. It was from a user called Milk Man. Well, it’s certainly an interesting name and it brought a smile to his face, a small giggle escaping his lips. He clicked on the notification and it took him to the other user’s wall where they’d replied to the comment that he’d left there two days ago. “Well it took them long enough…” He whispered to himself, having to be very quiet because if his parents found out that he was up this late he’d definitely get an earful from them. He liked the comment and, a reflex reaction, went to their bio to find out more about them but quickly found out that they didn’t even have one yet. “Huh…” He whispered again. They’d been in the community for two days now so he would’ve thought that there would at least a stand-in quote or something along the lines of ‘Bio under construction’ or ‘WIP’ but apparently not. Oh well, that’s none of his business. This person, whoever they were, seemed to draw him in. Maybe this was the person he was going to bother tonight? Well, he might as well drop them a message. What did he have to lose?

It turns out that Kageyama didn’t have to wait until the morning for a response from Spice. The pm request nearly made him throw his phone across the room. Apparently Spice was a fellow middle school kid with a fucked up sleeping schedule, good to know good to know. He opened the pm and read the message.

$pice: Hi! :))

Milk man: Hi

$pice: What’s up?

Milk man: Nthn much I’m just tired

$pice: Oh? How come?

Milk man: Uhh cos it’s like 1 am

$pice: Wait seriously? Ayye we’re in the same time zone!

Milk man: I already knew that

$pice: For real? :00 how?

Milk man: It says that you’re from Japan  
Milk man: I’m from Japan to so I assumed we’re in the same time zone

$pice: What do you mean you assumed?  
$pice: That’s literally how time zones work

Milk man: Not in America

$pice: America doesn’t count!!  
$pice: They’re funky >:(

Milk man: Are you always like this or is this just because you’re tired?

$pice: Nah I’m always like this

Milk man: Well that’s good to know I guess

$pice: Salty ;p I like it

Milk man: You’re going to be annoying I can see

$pice: Aww man :(  
$pice: And here I thought that you would let me bother you for a couple of hours

Milk man: What why?

$pice: I’m bored

Milk man: Well I have no problem with it

$pice: Yay! :)))))))))))))))))))))

Milk man: God you use so many smiley faces

$pice: Problem?

Milk man: Nah

$pice: Exactly!

And that’s how it had stayed for months. The pair would come online and have silly little conversations with one another for hours on end. Their minutes would rack up and up, most days they ended up on the leader boards for the most amount of time spent online. Their silly conversations and inside jokes soon blossomed into a full on friendship and, by that point, they were practically inseparable. Then came the day of Hinata’s only volleyball game in middle school. Their team had been absolutely crushed by the opponents and he was not in a good mood. He knew that the only person who could calm him down was Milk Man, who he’d started referring to as M for short, so that’s who he messaged.

$pice: M!!!!!!!!!!

Milk Man: What do you want?

$pice: I’m sad ;-;

Milk Man: Oh my god literally why?  
Milk Man: Let me guess your friends blew you off to go play football again  
Milk Man: They don’t like volleyball  
Milk Man: Get over it

$pice: Ok ok!!  
$pice: No need to be so mean about it baka :((

Milk Man: Sorry

$pice: You’re not sorry

Milk Man: You’re right I’m not

$pice: Meanie

Milk Man: Are you going to tell me what you’re sad about or not?

$pice: Only if you’re nice about it

Milk Man: No promises

$pice: That’s fine I have at least ten other people I could be talking to right now

Milk Man: Uhh no  
Milk Man: You stay here and you tell me  
Milk Man: Got it?

$pice: Ooh someone’s acting possessive today huh? ;)

Milk Man: Can you just tell me what upset you and leave me alone already?

$pice: It’s not necessarily something that upset me  
$pice: I’m upset with myself

Milk Man: You’re being vague  
Milk Man: Just tell me  
Milk Man: Boke

$pice: Fine fine  
$pice: We had a volleyball tournament today and we went out on the first round

Milk Man: Yeah and?  
Milk Man: Everyone has bad days

$pice: And I feel like I let my team down  
$pice: I’m their captain and I couldn’t even get us past the ten point mark

Milk Man: Oh grow a pair  
Milk Man: Just because you’re the captain doesn’t mean it’s your job to win the damn game

$pice: But M

Milk Man: No buts!  
Milk Man: Volleyball is a team game

$pice: Yeah that’s true

Milk Man: Are you done throwing a pity party for yourself?

$pice: Yeah :)

Milk Man: Good because you being sad doesn’t feel right

$pice: Yeah yeah whatever you say

A couple of months later, the pair went to high school together. However, being the dumb little shits they are, they never noticed that their long time internet friend was also their irl best friend. This ended up happening because they had never asked their online friend for their real identity. Nor had they spoken about their amino adventures to each other, they’d never even let it slip that they were on the app. It worked, it worked so well until one day everything changed. Kageyama came home from school, same as always but what he came home to was different. His mum knew, she knew about Spice. He should’ve known that his friend wasn’t borrowing his phone to text themselves a selfie they took. What they’d actually sent was screenshot proof of him talking to a kid online. Or, as his mum liked to put it, a potential paedophile. He was barred from talking to him and, when he refused, was forced to block him while his mother watched. It sucked. It sucked so hard and he was so damn angry! He wasn’t even given the opportunity to tell Spice why he blocked him. He knew that Spice was a good kid. Well, he didn’t know for sure but he was 99% certain. It made his insides boil with rage and he had to get it out of his system somehow.

He turned up at Hinata’s house about two hours later. Don’t judge him, it’s a long walk to Hinata’s house because he lives on the outskirts of town over the hills. He banged on the door. “Open up Shoyo!” He just needed to let off some steam and Hinata never failed to cheer him up.

“Kageyama?” Hinata peeked around the front door, a bit too scared to open it fully. “What’s wrong? You seem angrier than usual.” He was sniffling to himself, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

Kageyama examined him for a second, wondering what was wrong with him. The rage inside him stopped. How could he be angry over his damn friend when his best friend had clearly been crying? His planned emotional outburst could wait! “Sho, have you been crying?” The other whimpered and nodded; his eyes widened. “What’s the matter? Let me in, we can talk it out.”

He sighed and opened the door properly, letting the other in. Kageyama pulled him into a hug and kept repeatedly asking what was wrong. He was worried to tell him. What if his best friend chewed him out for talking to people online? On the other hand, he might as well tell him because, if he doesn’t, he won’t stop asking him about it for, like, ever. “…I’ve been talking to this guy online since middle school… we’re both in Japan and he was super nice but… today he blocked me out of nowhere and I don’t know that I did wrong!”

This caught Kageyama’s attention big time. “That’s a coincidence… my mum made me block my internet friend two hours ago…” Something was starting to click in his mind and he had to ask the question. “Hinata… are you Spice?”

Hinata blinked a few times, as if he was trying to process the question. About have a minute later, he reciprocated. “That depends. Are you M?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the ending was a bit rushed, I had to get it done before tomorrow.


End file.
